The present invention relates to a disposable wearing article and more particularly to a disposable wearing article including an indication element adapted to be visually recognized from the outside of the wearing article.
In disposable wearing articles such as disposable diapers or disposable training pants, it is well known to provide a front waist covering region and/or a rear waist covering region with indication element(s) adapted to be visually recognized from the outside of the wearing article. In the case of an absorbent article disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-657 (hereinafter referred to as “Citation”), a backsheet comprises a film printed with an illustration and a nonwoven fabric laminated on the surface of this film which is printed with the illustration adapted to be visually recognized through the nonwoven fabric.
Citation contains a description such that a luminous transmissivity of the nonwoven fabric laminated on the film must be enhanced in order to ensure a desired visibility of the illustration. Citation further contains a description such that the nonwoven fabric laminated on the film preferably has a basis weight in a range of 20 to 50 g/m2 and a thickness in a range of 0.5 to 3 mm on account of a fact that the basis weight of the nonwoven fabric may be decreased to enhance the luminous transmissivity of the nonwoven fabric but texture and touch are deteriorated as the basis weight of the nonwoven fabric is decreased. In this manner, an upper limit is imposed on the basis weight of the nonwoven fabric constituting the backsheet of such absorbent article as disclosed in Citation and quality or visibility of the illustration is deteriorated as the basis weight of the nonwoven fabric gets near to or exceeds the upper limit imposed thereon.